


Little Thing Called Romance (while in an abandoned safe house)

by achieve_hams



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Humor, M/M, gavin thinks ryan is pretty, ryan is DONE doing good things, the other ah members are present breifly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_hams
Summary: Freewood + 99. “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”





	Little Thing Called Romance (while in an abandoned safe house)

**Author's Note:**

> oh hello, rtah fandom, it's been a while  
> edited: 11/21/17

Ryan was about ready to just punch “ _the Golden Boy_ ” in his big fat nose. He’d done nothing but complain ever since he saved his ass, by _accident_ , then make sure he was safe, _out of his own good will_.

Alright, maybe it wasn’t _good will._ Maybe, after accidentally saving this kid’s life, he realized this was the Fake’s Golden Boy, and thought “this is my way into Ramsey good graces, again.” Maybe.

If only past Ryan would have known he end up at a safe house, two hours after he just raced through downtown with a screaming idiot as almost every gang in Los Santos chased them down for bounty. Turns out the Vagabond and the Golden Boy on a bike together is too good of a chance to pass up for some people. Ryan just hoped the Jones’ didn’t skin him when they found out.

“Would you calm down. Nothing bad can happen to us out here.” Ryan was at least making an effort to make his voice less intimidating. Free stopped pacing and sent him a glare.

“ **We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen** to me **here**.” Free was waving his arms around widely at this point and rambling nervously. _Who knew the Golden Boy could be so nervous._

Ryan rolled his eyes so hard when he heard something about torture, he’s pretty sure he just saw his brain.

“Not to mention, you just kidnapped me for no reason! I thought you were supposed to be smart,” Free sneered.

_That’s it. I don’t care if every person under the Fake’s wants a piece of me, I’m gonna fucking kill him._

“I didn’t kidnap you, you idiot!” Ryan shouted, standing up to his full height. “I saved your life!”

Free let out a squawk and stumbled back as Ryan stood up. He ended up tripping on the coffee table and sent himself flying backwards, only to hit his head on the couch; which was basically wood fabric over it.

“Bugger me,” he said softly, rubbing the back of his head. His legs we still up on the half fallen-over coffee table.

Ryan couldn’t help it. He let out the ugliest, loudest laugh, ever.

“Oi, what are you laughing at!” Free’s British accent bled through even more as he was trying to sit up. He slipped and stumbled as he did but he eventually was standing again with his hands on his hips.

Ryan just laughed away; almost falling backwards with how hard he was laughing.

“You-you’re an idiot!” Ryan exclaimed though some giggling. _At least the kid had his looks._

Free was not impressed.

“What happened to the Golden who strikes fear into people! Who kills anyone who looks at him wrong with a gold dipped knife!”

“We all have a role to play.” Free said softly. “I’m sure you don’t really kill innocent civilians for fun. Or go on intentional murder sprees.”

Ryan stopped laughing.

“I guess you’re right.” Ryan nodded.

“Do you even have a face underneath that mask?” Free asked suddenly. “I heard you’re like the phantom underneath there.”

“The Phantom?”

“Ya know, The Phantom of The Opera?”

Ryan let out a small laugh before he decided to reach up to take his mask off. He heard Free gasp as soon as he started to lift it.

“Wow,” Free whispered, taking a hesitant step closer to get a better look at Ryan’s face. His face paint was smeared from sweat and in some places, it had completely wiped off.

Ryan was doing his best not to look at Free.

“You’re not too bad looking for being the most feared man in the city.” Free teased.

“Well, it ain’t my looks that scare ‘em away.” Ryan teased back.

“You’re from the south,” Free said matter-of-factly. Ryan nodded and Free had a huge smile on his face like he was about to make fun of him being from the south. Ryan cut him off before he could think of one.

“What are the odds that the Fakes are gonna give me slow and torturous death?” Maybe Ryan _was_ stupid. Free laughed.

“Hmmm,” He hummed, “Let’s make a deal. You tell me your name and I give a good word to Mrs. Jones and Collins.”

Ryan perked up at that, he only really needed to be good with Ramsey again, this was a deal he didn’t deserve.

“Ryan Haywood,” Didn’t mean he was gonna pass it up.

“You know…I’ve never met anyone like you, Ryan Haywood,” Free said. He stepped even closer so they were chest to chest. Ryan felt his breathing pick up. He didn’t know why.

“Gavin,” Free said while Ryan tried to collect his thoughts.

“Pardon?” Free giggled.

“Gavin Free,”

“Even your name is stupid,” Ryan whispered before Gavin had suddenly pulled him in for a kiss.

Ryan felt his breath be taken away.

Then his breath was literally knocked out of him and he was on the ground. Ryan groaned and tried to get up but Jones already had his boot on Ryan’s chest.

“Stay down, motherfucker.” _Oh no_.

“Wow, good job, Free. You managed to get his mask off and seduce him.” Ryan recognized that voice. Lil J.

“Are you okay?” Ryan rolled his head to the left to see Pattillo grabbing at Gavin’s face to check for injuries.

“I’m fine,” he pushed her away. “What are you all doing here?”

“We saw you get kidnapped by the asshole!” Ramsey said angrily and kicked Ryan in the side. He grunted again but didn’t do anything.

“Stop it!” Gavin demanded. Everyone sent him a look. “He didn’t kidnap me and he’s actually a nice guy, Geoff.”

“Code names,” Pattillo said.

“He saved me,” Gavin stressed. “The only reason he took me here was because we had bounties on our heads. He was trying to keep me safe!”

“He just had his hands all over you!” Geoff exclaimed in disbelief.

“ _I_ kissed _him_!”

Two things happened at once. Geoff let out a noise close to the one Gavin had made earlier when he tripped and Jones and Lil J both started pissing their pants laughing. Jones even took his foot off Ryan.

“Well, thanks for saving him,” Pattillo offered a hand to help him up, which he took.

“He is not joining our crew, Gavin, don’t even say it!” Geoff yelled.

“It’s not up to you if Ryan joins or not anymore, is it Geoffrey?” Gavin said, phone already in hand.

“Ryan?!” Geoff yelled. He lunged at Gavin to knock to phone out of his hand. They both let out inhumane noises as they wrestled around.

Jones and Lil J were laughing even harder.

“Welcome to the crew,” Pattillo said as she patted Ryan on the back. Ryan tried to smile.

“I don’t know if I should say thank you.” He admitted.

“You shouldn’t,” Jones said. He was trying to catch his breath. Lil J was wiping the tears off his face. Gavin was sitting atop Ramsey on the phone. Geoff was still struggling. And Pattillo was smiling.

Gavin sent him a wink and Ryan smiled genuinely back at him.

Ryan could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A DRABBLE FFS
> 
> tumblr: achievemen-puns


End file.
